Atrapado después del acto
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Kuroo es interceptado cuando escapaba de la habitación de su novio, por alguien que podría terminar siendo su peor enemigo o quizás, su mejor aliado. [KuroTsuki]
_**Notas:** Qué engorroso es publicar por aquí, sin embargo se me antojó venir a subir mis kurotsuki._

 _Esto no es plagio, soy Akudo en amor yaoi y ao3, donde también está esta historia y las demás que subiré.  
_

 _ **Disclaimer:** El universo de Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

Un cándido y tranquilo fin de semana, con un cielo agradable, el sonido de la naturaleza que todavía no era perturbado por las personas que ponían todo su esfuerzo en no salir de las cobijas, y un chico de cabellos carbón bajando por la ventana del segundo piso de una casa que no era suya.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Sus hombros saltaron al ser sorprendido por aquella voz, pues estaba seguro de no haber visto a nadie por los alrededores. Rayos, tal vez un vecino que venía a alertar a los Tsukishima para que llamaran a la policía. Empezó a pensar en escoger si ser fichado como un ladrón merodeando o como un pervertido acosador; sus padres verían su cara mañana en el periódico, y con el novio paranoico que tenía éste iba a preferir verlo encerrado antes que revelar que mantenía una relación romántica con otro hombre.

Aún con su rodilla y una mano sobre el pasto que necesitaba una nueva podada, donde había caído desde una altura segura, se acomodó el bolso cruzado que llevaba y se puso de pie con su mejor sonrisa.

— Buenos días, soy un amigo de Kei-kun. Me llamo Kuroo Tetsuro y es un placer.

Al abrir los ojos que había curvado amistosamente con la intención de parecer menos sospechoso de inmediato se dio cuenta de que a esta persona la conocía, no directamente pero sí recordaba haberlo visto junto a un Kei en edad infantil, en una foto que Tsukki guardaba en el fondo de un cajón, aunque claramente este Akiteru tenía algunos buenos años más. Kuroo se tragó el impulso de gritar "¡Nii-san!".

Normalmente Kuroo y Akiteru visitaban la casa los sábados, claro, sin que la familia de Kei supiera del invitado extra, y lograba irse al siguiente día tal como llegó. Sin embargo, esta vez Akiteru había llamado para avisar que no iría por algo que le surgió y eso hizo que el pelinegro bajara la guardia, sin esperarse que a fin de cuentas el hermano mayor lograra aparecerse el domingo.

Sonrió todavía más, sin saber si era mejor o peor haber sido descubierto por su cuñado (quien, por supuesto, no sabía que lo era).

— Yo soy Tsukishima Akiteru. Entonces, Kuro-kun…

— Es Kuroo.

— Así que, ¿eres un amigo de Kei, Kuro-kun? —correspondiendo la sonrisa de Tetsurou le estrechó la mano en saludo— ¿Un **amigo** de **mi hermanito** que escapa por su ventana un domingo al amanecer? No me digas que pasaste la noche en su habitación.

Akiteru empezó a reír suavemente, pero ambos sabían que no fue ningún chiste. La mano de Kuroo casi fue fracturada bajo la increíble presión de los dedos del rubio oscuro, y la sombra tenebrosa en el rostro de éste no hacía más que hacerlo ver como un demonio que reía. Él sabía de las inclinaciones de su hermano menor (aunque éste creyera que no) y le preocupaba lo atractivo que se había vuelto Kei, por eso debía estar al pendiente de cualquier desconocido con pene que se apareciera.

Y Kuroo sintió que esto era completamente diferente a cuando estrechó las manos del capitán astuto Sawamura-kun, aquella vez en Karasuno.

— Sí, bueno… somos cercanos.

Error. Los ojos del mayor se abrieron en dimensiones que estaba seguro no eran naturales en un ser humano, mientras todas las venas de su frente estallaban a la par. La mano de Tetsurou estaba a punto de ser amputada con tanta fuerza.

Su sonrisa tembló nerviosa, sin embargo en realidad, ¿qué más daba? Con o sin la verdad este tipo ya había decidido odiarlo y Kuroo era de los que preferían ser honestos.

— Mira, la verdad somos más que cercanos. Me presentaré otra vez; mucho gusto, soy Tetsuro, el novio de tu hermano. Y sí, pasé todo el día y la noche con él, en su cama, porque no sabes cuántas jodidas noches dormí mal en la mía por extrañarlo tanto. Es cierto que no podemos vernos mucho en persona pero no hay modo de no sobrellevarlo porque sé que Kei lo vale, aunque quiera ocultar esto de todos y deba morderme las manos para no tocar las suyas frente a nadie y coserme los labios para no besarlo ni decirle un "te amo" que alguien más pueda escuchar. Aún sí él no demuestra demasiado sus propios sentimientos y suela recibirme con un "Ah, ¿venías hoy? Se me olvidó" después de haberse pasado todo el viernes preguntándome a mi teléfono si íbamos a poder vernos, porque a pesar de que pareciera que le da igual estar o no conmigo se toca los dedos ansioso y el brillo de sus ojos parece sonreírme; quizás esté loco y lo imagine pero no me importa, nada importa cuando puedo abrazarlo y me corresponde con sus delgados bracitos y…

Tomó aire para continuar. Parecía que incluso en algún punto se había olvidado de quién tenía enfrente y sólo quería soltar todo lo acumulado.

Pero no siguió, quedó mudo cuando el agarre de Akiteru dejó de ser agresivo y con ambas manos el otro envolvió la suya con un sentimiento totalmente opuesto. Lo vio a la cara y aquel demonio ya no existía, en su lugar estaba un conmovido hermano mayor cuyos ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas y se sorbaba la nariz, de donde Tetsuro podía ver cayendo cascadas de mucosa líquida.

Si alguien entendía lo difícil que podía llegar a ser Kei, ese era Akiteru.

— Oh, Kuro-kun…

Parpadeó sin saber qué hacer ahora, y sólo atinó a decir "Es Kuroo".

Luego de bajar de la nube en la que lo había subido la corta estadía de su pareja Kei se lavó el rostro y salió de su cuarto para bajar, no obstante, al oír la inesperada voz llorosa de su hermano en la entrada diciéndole a su madre que tenía que presentarle a un tal "Kuro-kun" el rubio volvió a encerrarse, preguntándose qué diablos sucedió mientras deseaba morir de algo más que de pura vergüenza.


End file.
